


A (smaller) Heist with Yancy

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [6]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I named him Eli but idk if that'll stick, Theft, Yancy thinks it's GTA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Yancy is very famous for all the wrong reasons, and Eli just wants to get home.
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A (smaller) Heist with Yancy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason for naming E-Boy Mark Eli so please forgive me.

Everyone knew a little something about Yancy. How could they not? He’d pulled off one of the biggest heists in history, and done it so flawlessly that nobody had managed to catch him, despite him more or less signing his name on the walls of every jewellery store in the city. Yancy was quick as a fox and sharp as a needle, that’s what they’d say. Even if they didn’t like him, there was no denying it took a special kind of man to pull off the kind of things Yancy had. And there was no denying that at least a few people desperately hoped to meet him.

Eli, unfortunately, was definitely not one of those people.

Anyone with a car as nice as his was a little worried about being stopped in the middle of the night. Especially since he was on his way home and just wanted to get into bed already. But then someone was knocking on his window, and he didn’t have a chance to lock the door before the person was getting in. “Uh, this is my-”

“Just drive, kid. I don’t want any problems. The police are probably gonna be looking for someone running.” His new passenger was weirdly hot, slick hair slightly ruffled and with a smattering of tattoos visible along his knuckles and neck, where the rest of his skin was covered by a leather jacket, and that huge duffle bag in his lap. The one full of...oh God, that was a lot of bills. 

“P-Police?” Still, he started the car again, calmly heading towards the town centre. Having a criminal in the car looked suspicious enough. If he tried to kick the other out, who knew what would happen? So he tried to keep the drive smooth and unremarkable. There was no answer for a while.

“So, nice to meet you! I’m Yancy!” He held his hand out for a handshake. Eli didn’t shake it but he glanced over to see the tattoos across his hand better. “Right, driving. Of course. You’re a good driver! Gotta be to have this car though, right?” Unlike Eli, who was practically buzzing with nerves, he seemed happy to be there, chatting amicably about nothing in particular. “So, youse own this thing, or you borrowing it? It’s really nice. Couldn’t drive it myself. I’d just scrape it trying to park. Where do you park it?”

“...You’re not really Yancy, right? You can’t be.” He stopped at another light, turning slightly to look at him. The guy didn’t even look like a professional thief! It looked like he’d danced his way right off the set of Grease. “He’s...like...famous. Really really famous. Everyone knows him!”

“Everyone that’s not squeaky clean does.” Yancy leaned over to squint at him, shifting the money over so it was further away from Eli. “And yeah, I’m him! What, don’t believe me? Cause I got a bag fulla notes here that says I totally am! I’m just not a jerk like people think I am! Sheesh, what’re people sayin’ about me?” 

“...A lot of things that I’m thinking aren’t true, actually. Guns and drugs. Something about romancing a foreign duchess? And then there was the whole thing in Mexico that people said was you? I know a hotel came down.” Another quick glance at Yancy said he wasn’t the type to do anything like that. Especially since he was staring like Eli had grown a second head. “...I’m guessing no?”

“Hell no! How would I do that? How did anyone do that?! Although the duchess thing sounds cool. Is she pretty? Did I get a prince too?” What. The fuck. Was he for real? The infamous Yancy was just...some guy? In theory, it made sense to capitalize on that reputation, but still! Wouldn’t it just make him a target? What kind of person would want that? 

“Dude, eyes ahead-!” Yancy shook him, staring ahead at the police blockade right in front of them, which the sports car had nearly drifted right into. “...Well, guess I’m goin’ back to the penitentiary! Could be worse, huh? Thanks for the ride, kid.”

“What the fuck.” He put the car in park with little dispute. “Are they all here for you? What do you mean back? Why do you sound so happy? What the hell is happening?!” He was still asking questions as Yancy hopped out with his hands up. “Where are you going-?!”

The thief turned to him and waved happily, his eyes bright with the reflection of blue and red lights. He was still waving as officers tackled him to the ground. Excessive, maybe? Not like Yancy was armed. Maybe it was about how much he’d sold. “Bye kid! Have a good night, ya hear me?”

Eli shook his head and just sat back to wait for the officers to talk to him. After all, Yancy’s bag was still on the seat next to him.


End file.
